


The Flesh Effect

by perciusblack



Series: The Flesh Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciusblack/pseuds/perciusblack
Summary: This is a parallel story of the original Mass Effect series. It derives characters from the original series as well as some real personalities.
Series: The Flesh Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636840
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

The year is 2183. In last few decades humans have  
advanced so much that no one would have imagined it. In 2148 humans discovered a ruin in mars. This discovery changed everything. The technologies found there took humans to a new level. Now they are not bound in their home system. But now they are member of a larger intergalactic collection of various species.  
Commander Shepard is thinking about this sitting on one of the viewing decks of Gagarin Station beyond Pluto. Commander Shepard is an Alliance marine designated as N7. She showed her abilities on the colony of Mindoir when batarian slavers attacked the colony. She single-handedly hold them enough until the reinforcements came. Her bravery that day earned respect and publicity in nearly every human's eyes. But unbeknownst to anybody Commander Shepard is not an human. She looks like a human but actually she is a member of an ancient species who looks exactly like human females. This species is a monogendered species like the Asari. This species monitors the advancements of other species by remaining hidden themselves. The elders between them sent Shepard and her mother to the galaxy to prevent an impending threat and save all the other species. While Shepard is a marine, her mother is the captain of an Alliance Cruiser. Shepard is well built for a lady. At 5'11" tall she towers above even some of the male soldiers of her squad. She is 29 years old. She has a beautiful face with slightly red long hair. Her measurement is 33-25-34 and as the feature of her species she has a 18" cock along with her female genitalia.   
Sitting on the deck Shepard is thinking about her coming mission. She has been posted on the newly built SSV Normandy under the command of Captain Anderson. Normandy is a joint venture between the Turians and humans. It is a state of the art Frigate built around the concept of stealth. It can enter in enemy space and collect all the necessary data stealthily.  
Captain Anderson has been like a father figure to Shepard. He was the recruitment officer when Shephard entered into the service. He had identified Shepard's talents back then. Ever since he had been guiding her towards the greatness.  
Tomorrow is Normandy's shakedown run. Shepard is all prepared to go in an adventure. She is thinking about that looking into the stars.


	2. Eden Prime

Normandy just crossed Arcturus relay. It is heading towards Eden Prime, a human colony on the fringes of Attican Traverse. The beauty of Eden Prime is unparalleled. It is an inspiration, a symbol of human capabilities. It is a former Prothean colony. Various Prothean artifacts had been found there. But why Eden Prime has been chosen for Normandy's shakedown run, nobody understands that. Shepard is wondering about herself. Specifically, there is a turian Spectre on board. Nobody sends a spectre for a shakedown run. Besides, Nihlus the spectre is keeping an eye on to Shepard. Shepard has realized that.  
Shepard heads to the bridge where Joker, the pilot, guides the ship into the Mass Relay. Because of the presence of Nihlus Kryik, a turian Spectre sent by the Council to observe and the famed Captain Anderson, several members of the crew think their true purpose at Eden Prime is far more important than a simple shakedown run. After making the jump, Captain Anderson asks Shepard to come to the comm room for a briefing.  
On the way there Shepard talked with Navigator Pressly. He is skeptical about the presence of Nihlus on a human ship. It is clear that he resents turians for the First Contact War. Then Shepard talked with Doctor Chakwas and Jenkins. She learned some details about the Spectres and Eden Prime.  
Nihlus has time to speak to Shepard before Anderson joins them. Together they inform the Commander that a Prothean Beacon has been discovered on Eden Prime. Prothean technology has immense scientific value, but since Eden Prime is close to the Terminus Systems, the beacon is at risk from pirates and mercenary bands. This is the Normandy's true objective: recover the beacon. Scientists are believing that this artifact may contain important discoveies. Shepard learned many things about the Protheans. Protheans are an extinct species with very advanced technology. They built Citadel and Mass Relays. How they became extinct nobody knows that. This mission will also be Nihlus' chance to observe Shepard in action, the first of several they will undertake together to assess Shepard's candidacy for the Spectres.  
The briefing is interrupted by a transmission from Eden Prime that Joker patches through. The footage shows Alliance soldiers fighting on the surface, under heavy fire and requesting reinforcements. As Shepard, Anderson and Nihlus watch, they see a huge dreadnought hanging over the surface. Anderson orders Shepard to get ready—this is going to be worse than they thought.  
As the Normandy touches down on Eden Prime, Cpl. Richard L. Jenkins, Lt. Kaidan Alenko and Commander Shepard prepare to head down to the planet. Nihlus goes on ahead of the team intending to scout the situation. In the first few minutes on the surface, geth assault drones appear without warning and cut down Jenkins. Shepard and Alenko continue towards the dig site, discovering one of the few surviving marines, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, who is being chased by geth troopers. Shepard and Alenko help her fight them off. Ashley is a 25 years old girl. She is very beautiful and about 5'7" tall. Her measurement is 33-25-35. She has long black hair. She has a certain charm which enthralled Shepard. She immediately liked the girl. Thinking this she felt a slight hardness inside her pants.  
In the last eleven years of service in Alliance, Shepard had shared bed with couple of women mainly five human females and three asaris. One of the asari is a matriarch. But she would not call these a relationship. They were just sexual hunger and nothing else. Only one got close to call it a relationship. When Shepard was 24 years old, she was sent in a diplomatic mission to Thessia. There she met the matriarch. And within one month there was no sexual act which they had not tried. But this ended with the completion of the mission. Since then it is just fuck and go. But looking at Ashley, Shepard thinks now is a good time to make a relation.   
Ashley told them that these drones and robots are Geth. A synthetic race built by the Quarians. Shepard learned about Geth from Ashley. Williams can't explain why the geth are here, but they've wiped out her whole unit. Ashley joined the team and they pushed forward. Williams leads them to the dig site but the beacon has been moved to the spaceport. While they examine the nearby camp, the squad run into a group of Husks, human corpses reanimated by the geth, which they manage to kill. Shaken, they continue towards the spaceport where Nihlus agreed to meet with them.  
They rescued some scientists. From them they get some clues. Meanwhile, Nihlus is surprised to see Saren Arterius, a fellow Spectre, at the train platform. Saren tells Nihlus he's got everything under control, but when Nihlus turns his back, Saren kills him and leaves. Then they sees that massive ship is leaving the planet. The ship is huge. No ship of any known species is as big as this. They rescued some farmers. From them they got few informations about the attack. Then they found the dead body of Nihlus. They found a dockworker named Powell who told them that another turian, Saren killed Nihlus and this Saren is working with the geth. Meanwhile Saren orders the geth to destroy the colony with explosives. He approaches the Prothean Beacon, which reacts by lifting him off the ground. Then Shepard board the monorail and reached to the Prothean Beacon. There they stopped the geth from bombing the colony. Ashley accidentally activated the beacon. Shepard saved her but she is caught in the field instead, pulled off the ground as Saren was. The Commander suffers a horrific vision—synthetics waging a terrible war—before the beacon explodes and Shepard is thrown to the ground, unconscious.  
Aboard a huge dreadnought, Saren is given a report by an asari matriarch. The news isn't good—Eden Prime has been saved by Captain Anderson's crew, and one of them may have used the beacon. Saren flies into a rage but restrains himself from attacking her, ordering that this human must be eliminated.  
Fifteen hours after the Eden Prime attack, Shepard wakes up in the Normandy's medical unit, much to the relief of Williams. Doctor Chakwas says the Commander is physically okay, but has increased rapid eye movement and unusual beta waves, indicating psychological trauma. Shepard mentions the vision but can't explain it. Captain Anderson then briefs Shepard about Saren: a powerful and legendary Spectre but also outspoken against humans. If Saren is in charge of the geth, that means he has gone rogue, and they must tell the Council.  
Outside the medbay Shepard meets Ashley.  
"Thank god. Commander, you are safe.", said Ashley.  
"I am just glad that you are fine Ashley.", replied Shepard.  
"I am sorry commander. For me the beacon got destroyed."  
"It is not your fault Ashley. Don't worry about that. Why are you in Normandy?"  
"Captain decided to take me as a crew. So I am transferred here."  
"It is a good decision. You will be a great addition to our team."  
"Thank you Commander. It means a lot."  
With that Shepard left there. She felt that Ashley is quite impressed for the conversation. Then she went to the bridge and Joker is just docking Normandy in the Citadel. She sees the Destiny Ascension, flagship of the Asari Republic. Ashley expressed her wonders.


End file.
